


Loki Visits

by kristykissy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, reader/loki laufeyson, reader/loki odinson, reader/tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristykissy/pseuds/kristykissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally home alone for once and able to have some "alone time" until...someone unexpected visits you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer at all but I love writing. This is one of the things I actually bothered writing with Loki. I love writing in my free time and I have written a lot of things. This is the first thing I have shared in a very long time. Creative criticism is welcome. If you're interested in more Reader/Loki, Reader/Tom or Reader/Bucky, Reader/Sebastian Stan let me know and I will debate about sharing.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in advance, I mainly write on my smart phone so there may be weird spelling errors or something here and there. I didn't proof check this or anything but enjoy!

Loki Visits 

 

You were home alone. It was late and your room mate was still out. You couldn't sleep with the perverted thoughts going through your head. You had been under the comforter but soon laid out ontop of it.

 

You usually never got much time alone with school, work and your friend being home nearly the same time. Even when she was home you would attempt to get off at night but you were afraid that she could hear which caused you to stop.

 

Tonight you were fully horny and alone. Nothing was going to interrupt your play time.

 

You slid your tanktop off and let in a heavy breath when the cool air touched your exposed breasts. You gently carressed your skin as you worked your way down to your soaked panties. Pushing them off you immediately spread your legs and relaxed into the bed. 

 

With no one to interrupt you, you felt so free. You could be vocal and do whatever you wanted. You slowly started with gentle and relaxing strokes to your wet slit. "Mmm..." You quietly moaned. 

 

Soon your finger worked on your clit making you moan with a hint of a squeak and lot of breathe. "Aaahhh" You felt the pleasure building up, your legs tensing and your body quickly warming. 

 

"Nice view." A sudden voice came from the shadows of the foot of your bed. You immediately jerked your body up right and pulled the comforter over your body. 

"Who are you?!" You squeezed the edge of the comforter in anticipation.

"Loki...of Asgard." He said eloquently while stepping from the shadow and letting the moon light catch his facial features. 

 

You gulped. 'Am I dreaming?' You thought to yourself. The last time you watched Thor or the Avengers you were POSITIVE that Loki was just a character played by Tom Hiddleston of who you grew interest for after seeing the movies.

 

"You must be...so confused." Loki walked to the edge of the bed. "Trust me I am as real as that blanket you seem to be clenching to..." A smirk formed on his face.

"What are you doing here?" You asked as your hands trembled to the bed. 

"I was getting a free show...Ha. Naturally I wanted to be apart of it." Loki turned on the night light with a sudden movement and his eyes glued to yours.

 

"Remove the blanket." He demanded. You were still trying to grasp the concept of this being real. If it wasn't real, what would you have to fear? You pushed the comforter off and watched him raise his chin in superiority.

 

Your bare body laid a foot from the end of the bed. You watched as his eyes traced over every curve of your average body. Loki gulped in restraint and began removing his clothing until he had pants and a plain dark olive green shirt. 

 

You couldn't stop watching his eyes...He suddenly grinned. "Do you subject yourself to me?" 

"Of course..." You felt your cheeks burn in half embarassment and half excitement.

"Kneel..." 

 

You obeyed. Even though your bed was somewhat high and he was much taller than you the kneel was still enough to satisfy him. "Come forward." He demanded and you crawled on hands and knees to him. A low growl hummed in Loki's throat. 

 

"You like seeing me crawl?" You asked suddenly confidently. 

"Naughty human..." He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your face up. YOu let out a small noise that seemed to melt the hardened look of his into one of lust and desire. "You know what I want from you..." 

 

You nodded and Loki let go of your hair so you could remove his shirt. You started with soft kisses on his neck and carressed your hands down his slim toned arms. He cupped your breast in one hand and let out a growl. You grinned slightly as you kissed down the middle of his chest and grabbed the band of his pants and boxers. With a happy sigh you pushed them down and peeked at his admirable length.

 

Loki was already hard but you knew you could make him harder. You bent down and took his tip into your lips. The warm sensation made Loki hiss and moan. You suddenly changed. Usually you were never so careless with how you acted but you were horny and wanted Loki more than any other man on Earth(next to Tom Hiddleston). 

 

You sucked and pumped at his length earning moans that even turned you on. Soon you had taken as much into your mouth as you could and moaned so thst the vibrations would send bliss through his body. He grabbed your hair in a sudden crumble of his noble ways and turned into a horny being guiding your mouth on his cock with no remorse for your throat. You moaned for him more but suddenly you were removed and pushed back onto the bed. 

 

Loki got onto the bed and spread your legs. "You humans have such foul sayings...Should I use them on you?" You nodded as Loki smirked in response. He brought his head between your legs and chuckled. "I'm going to fuck you. Naughty human...You're sopping wet." He laughed and licked your entrace teasingly. 

 

"Haaa." You grabbed the sheet in pleasure. He started with long, deep licks up your slit earning him deep moans from you. Soon he latched onto your clit and sucked. You squirmed and bucked your hips. You were already so horny that you thought you would just orgasm right then and there. 

 

Loki inserted two fingers without warning and began pumping into you while his tongue danced on your clit. "Ah! F...fuck!" You moaned and squirmed. Your back arched and you felt on the edge of tipping. Loki suddenly halted when he felt your insides beginning to clench. You groaned in frustration and wiped the sweat from your forehead. "Why'd you--"

 

You were interrupted by a sudden pull to the edge of the bed. Loki's hips lined with your's. In a moment of hesitation your eyes became wide. "Lo-Loki..." You muttered.

"Ha, It won't hurt...that much." Loki plummeted into you without a second's notice.

 

You yelled in pain and shock. He was overall larger than any man you'd been with and you never bother with large vibrators. Tears welled in your eyes and dripped off your face but Loki wasn't forgiving. He was fucking you slowly and every deep, slow and rough thrust quickly turned into pleasure. Soon you were moaning and begging him to go faster.

 

"Please...go fast--er." Your words interrupted by his thrust.

"I don't take orders from humans..." Loki removed himself and smacked your bottom hard. 

"Ah!" Your skin stung in response but Loki was just grinning as he laid another on you this time catching part of your pussy in the process.

 

You moaned and found yourself getting off on it. "I am going to fuck you, my way...You don't get a say in this." He slapped you again and you moaned each time. "Oh you like this?" He asked and you slowly nodded. He bit his lip in admiration and laid another slap on your bottom before entering you again. 

 

"Haa...Loki" You moaned as he halted the games to really fuck you. He slammed into you roughly at a fast pace. You wrapped your legs around him and when he leaned in to brush his lips across your's, you held onto his shoulder. You desperately wanted to kiss him but Loki said it was his way...Yet you felt rebellious and planted a kiss on him the third time he brought his lips near your's.

 

At first he kissed back, still fucking you but then he removed himself and smacked your ass again. "I didn't say you could kiss me did I?" Loki chuckled and you shook your head. He slammed another slap onto your bottom and you knew you wouldn't be sitting much tomorrow. You felt your juices drip off your body and blushed.

 

"You're so wet..." Loki slid his finger up your slit and got a loud moan from you. He licked the juices off his finger before entering again. He resumed but this time he kissed you... Over and over between moans and breathing. You knew you weren't the only who wanted kisses. 

 

You felt yourself getting close again. The pleasure had you zone out and tremble as you tried to remember to kiss him but it was too late. Loki's thumb worked on your clit and your pleasure multiplied. "Ah! I'm...oh my g--...aaah! I'm gonna." Your moans became loud and words drowned out by the pleasure and then it hit you like a bus. Loki fucked you through your orgasm and soon joined you when his seed filled you. 

 

Loki groaned and moaned as he laid ontop of you. You smiled and gladly took him into your chest. Your arms and legs wrapped around him. "Are you real?" You asked. Loki laughed gently and sighed. "I am so real that I want more...prep yourself for round two. Where's the bathroom?" 

 

You told Loki where the bathroom was as he removed himself and pushed his hair from his face. Loki disappeared into the dark hall and you turned your lamp on. Your legs were shaken and weak as you took. "Oh fuck." You stumbled into the nightstand, gaining another bruise for tomorrow. 

 

You opened the drawr and grabbed a mini mirror and quickly fixed your hair. It was still slightly wavy from your everyday look. Suddenly a pair of hands pushed you onto the bed and you let the mirror flop next to you as you landed. "Loki..." You laughed and began propping your bottom up knowing he would like what he saw. 

 

"You want me to fuck you like an animal? Naughty girl." Loki smacked your ass this time getting the actual butt cheek and less of your under side. "Ahh...please fuck me like a dirty bitch." You propped up onto your hands and knees. 

 

Loki smacked your ass over and over making you lean forward and back and repeat. You moaned each time his hand hit your skin and he loved it. You peeked back and caught him stroking himself with one hand and smacking you with the other. "Mmm...can't I play with that?" You asked which earned you a harder slap. "Ah! Okay..." He suddenly stopped.

 

You felt breath hit your opening and his fingers tickled you as they grazed up your thighs and to your clit. "Aah...Loki." You dropped your waist and relaxed into an upward cat pose. Loki rubbed your clit as his tongue licked every crevice of your pussy. 

 

You moaned and felt the swell of pleasure build up again. You were ready for more of him and you weren't afraid to tell him. "Gosh... Loki just fuck me!" Loki halted and grabbed your hair, his hard on pressing against your bsckside. "You're being quite naughty..." He tugged on your hair until you could barely see the cocky smirk hardened on his face. 

 

Loki's free hand smacked your buttcheek before he entered you again. You both moaned in unisom, the pleasure so immense, thick and wet. 

 

He pounded you so hard you were seeing stars within minutes. You felt yourself getting tight again and squeezed the sheets under your palms. Loki's hand snaked around your hip and back down to your clit. When he started rubbing it you lost it. The pleasure was so strong the sounds of your skin and his smacking together, the moans and groans, everything was drowned out. It was just the feeling of your own pleasure.

 

Then your insides squeezed him as you both managed to orgasm in unisom. "Haa." You already felt your legs shaking. 'There would be no walking tomorrow' you thought to yourself. Loki removed himself and laid ontop of you, causing you both to fall onto the bed.

 

"I've never...came so hard." You chuckled. Loki's hand pushed the hair from your face and a mischevious grin lingered on his face. 

"You humans are so easy to please...one good "fucking" and you will do anything." You laughed at his hand gesture that accompanied his words. 

"I'm usually not an easy girl." You admitted feelig somewhat ashamed.

"I'm usually not a picky lover." 

 

You both rolled onto your backs and pulled the covers over one another. "Thanks for the good night..." You cuddled against Loki's damp chest. "Mm" He hummed with a nod and you both were off to sleep. 

 

The sun dimly light the room when you opened your eyes that morning. You were shocked to see Loki still in your bed. That meant last night was definitely not a dream.

 

You sat up and examined his sleeping state... He is asleep, right? You thought as you gazed at his pale skin. His expression was tense and tired. "Loki..." You whispered before hugging his chest. As you slid your leg over his hip you grazed his manhood. Your eyes got wide when you realized he had morning wood...

 

Despite being sore from all the sex before you wanted him again. This time you would ride him. You would hit him if it pleased you, you had thought. You imagined grinding against his body and watching him moan under you with a lack of authority, surrended to the human pleasure. 

 

You bit your lip as you sat up just by his hips. You ran your fingers down his chest and to your inner thighs. You smiled to yourself as you adjusted your position so you were just over his hard cock. With one slow steady motion you grinded your crotch against his member. To your surprise Loki let out a moan but his eyes didn't open.

 

It's not rape if he likes it, right? You asked yourself before rubbing against him once more this time you moaned under your breath. You felt his cock get harder and begin to throb. You slowly pushed him through your entrance and brought yourself down his length. He was such a size you thought you'd split in half. 

 

Loki moaned and grabbed your thighs. His eyes cracked open and watched as you wiggle to adjust yourself. You were very sore yet very horny... "Loki..." You moaned breathlessly. "Naughty girl..." Was the only response he could muster in his embarassment and pleasure.

 

For a minute you moved slowly. Up and down then rolled your hips so your clit would brush against his skin. "I'm getting impatient." He groaned as you came back down. He threw his head back in frustration. 

 

"I'm the ruler of this bed." You mocked his accent and increased your pace. Bouncing up and down his cock and then rolling your hips before bouncing again. "Aaah..." You were having so much fun and pleasure from this position you ignored Loki's presence. 

 

"Going to ignore me are you?" You heard the words come from his mouth but only rolled your hips and moaned. When you opened your eyes you realized he had sat up and put his arms around you. He grinned mischeviously and smacked your ass.

 

"You think you can fuck me human? Use me like a tool? I'll show you." Your eyes widened as he thrusted roughly at you. You cried out and took a hold of his shoulders. His anger fueled his thrusts in such a good way. Your half closed eyes met his widened ones. He was watching you intently as if he was anticipating something. "Mmm! Loki..." You threw your head back and let him continue to pound you. 

 

Loki's lips landed between your breasts and licked your sweat. "W-wait." You put your hand on the back of his hair. "I want to ride you." You told him. He stopped thrusting and looked at you. He lifted his eyebrow. "No ignoring me or I will punish you." Loki said before leaning back on the bed, his hands stroking down your thighs. 

 

You bounced on him but this time he thrusted back, hitting that sweet spot in you. You moaned louder and hummed when you rolled your hips. You began just riding him with his thrusts pushing you even closer. "Oh gah...Aaaah!" You moaned at the intense pleasure hitting you. Loki smacked your ass whipping you back into reality. You looked at him and he continued to thrust into you with no mercy.

 

You soon became sperradic and couldn't hold rythm. "Oh god! Loki!" You felt yourself getting tight around him. Loki shot up and continued to thrust into you with his arms around your waist and lips brushing against your own. Your orgasm hit you hard making you scream his name. You felt Loki come soon after you. Both of your juices over flowig and trickling down your thighs. 

 

"Ah...Loki..." You rested your head on his chest. Loki leaned back with you on his chest and removed himself from your wetness. 

 

"I'll have to come visit you again..." Loki planted a soft kiss on your head.


End file.
